Halloween Trick or Treat
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Happy Belated Halloween! Threesome, swearing, Yaoi!


Halloween Trick and Treat

"Shark, tell me again why you brought me here?" Yuma said as he set anxiously on his bed. Yuma had been invited, so to speak, over unexpectedly by the purple haired male. Well it wasn't that broad, the male had picked him up, literally, while he was walking home and speed off on his bike. Now he was in the boy called Shark home sitting nervously on his bed.

_Yuma let out a sigh, today was another stressing day, between school and homework he was feeling pretty drained. Unfortunately that wasn't the most tiring things, the most energy draining was seeing him again, his one and only crush Shark_

_He was so tall and handsome, with his violet locks, stunning red eyes and flawless skin he was the coolest guy at Hartland Middle School. Ever since he first laid eyes on him he was hooked helplessly and completely. Unfortunately his feelings had crashed and burned since the day 'he' showed up._

_He had just started to get the boy of his dreams to talk to him and that pink haired, short, little man stealing tramp came to their school. Not even a day in school and that girly boy seemed to have every boy at his beak in call, but the worst thing of all he stole Sharks affection. And everyday they were together, whether talking in the halls, hanging out after school, even studying in the library it was torture. But foolishly he thought they were just being friendly and that's when reality hit below the belt and the two became a couple. _

_The news was like a thousand stabs in his heart, even worse Shark had almost stopped spending time with in order to spend time with his precious little 'boyfriend', the words were bitter in his mouth. 'What was great about that girly boy anyway? He didn't even have a name, who names their children III, it's a number for pets sake!'_

_As he sighed deeply he couldn't stop thinking about Shark, his Shark, who was probably off somewhere with his arms wrapped around that little…man stealing tart. _

"_Great I sound like some jealous girlfriend" he sighed in defeat as he continued his walk home, it was getting late and he had to get home quick. It was Halloween after all; he didn't want to miss the horror movie marathon. He had went to the store to get some snacks and he would just make it, walking down the side walk under the row of street lights, the sound of an engine filled his ear. As the sound got closer Yuma looked to the side only to close them as a bright light invaded his vision. Squinting his eyes he looked and saw a familiar looking motorcycle and its passengers._

'_Shark?'_

_Yuma thought as the driver looked at him giving him a smug look on his face. "Well if it isn't Yuma, I thought it was you" Shark said and as Yuma was about to smile and talk, until he looked back and halted himself seeing the passenger on Sharks bike arms wrapped firmly around his waist._

_There was an awkward silence before Yuma decided to break the silence, "Well Happy Halloween you guys, have a good night" he said waving at the too, but before he could walk away he found himself being pulled back and onto the bike. Before he could say a word Shark hit the gas speeding off down the street._

"_Hey what's the big idea? Hey Shark?" Yum said fidgeting at the position he was in draped over Sharks lap. As they made a shark turn Yuma had unconsciously found that not only was he sitting on the purple haired boys lap, but was now clinging to the other for dear life._

"_Hang on" Shark said as he made another quick turn making Yuma bury his head in the others chest as they came to a complete halt. As the bike stopped, Yuma quivering looked up from the other, "Are you okay?" III said as Yuma shook his head, "I-I fine" he trembled from the aftershock only to fall unconscious. Shark removed his helmet helping Yuma off the bike, before he and III entered his house with the knocked out Yuma._

Long story short Yuma had woken up and was now nervously sitting on a bed with Shark and possibly III in Sharks home.

Shark smirked as he watched the boy fidget on the bed. With a smug grin he made his way over to the bed, "Relax Yuma" he said leaning over to the others ear, "We just want to have a little 'chat' with you" his hot breath ghosted over the others ear, watching as the other shivered at the odd sensation. His assumption was unfortunately correct by the 'we', that meant III was indeed here too. Great.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yuma said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, but he gave a squeak as he felt the bed move with Shark plopping himself done on the bed.

There was a short silence before Shark began to speak; "Hmm, well it's really more of a favor" he hummed

"Oh…and what kind of favor is that?"

"Well Yuma, I was hoping you would me out with a little project" he said in the others ear only to have them scoot away from the other shaking their head.

"Ah really, but it's it will real fun, that I can promise you" he said fining sadness before another smug grin made his way on his thin lips as red eyes locked onto the smaller male.

"Um…I…ah…" Yuma stammered before hearing small chuckles coming from the Shark.

"Anyway there's a special Halloween game I want to play" he said pulling the other back towards him by his waist making Yuma blush more.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Yuma said not liking where this was going.

"Don't be so tense, all I want is for you to fulfill my sweet fantasy" Shark smirked, "For this Halloween I want to have a threesome" he said casually as he watched Yuma's face go blank, he blinked a couple of times letting the words sink in before his face turn red with both embarrassment and anger.

Shark looked on as Yuma was literally fuming with smoke emitting from his head. His fist clenched together at the others blatant suggestion.

"Are you serious" Yuma gritted out as Shark just smiled smugly nodding his head

"Well unfortunately I think I'll pass on your offer" he said standing up, "If you'll excuse me I'll let myself out" he said with anger in his voice as made his way toward the door, it suddenly opened unexpectedly revealing the bane of Yuma's being.

"Hey there III" Shark said rather coolly was his boyfriend gave him a happy smile, "I hope I'm not interrupting" he said walking into the room.

"I brought some tea if anybody's thirsty" he said as he looked back and forth between Yuma and his boyfriend Shark.

"Humph, don't worry you're not interrupting anything, I was just leaving" he said turning and walking out of the room.

III blinked a few times as he watched Yuma storm out, "Don't worry I'll go get him" he said kissing the pink haired boy on the forehead before going after Yuma.

Yuma had just opened the door when suddenly a hand pressed the door closed, "Shark take your hand off the door, I want to leave" Yuma said as he tried to open the door only to have to pushed shut.

"Shark!?"

"Yuma listen…"

"No Shark! I will not listen, I'm sorry but I don't and won't help you with some fantasy you want" he said as looking Shark in the eyes, "Do you know how incredibly awkward and embarrassing this is? Your one of my closest friends and you bring me to your house and ask me to have a threesome. A threesome! With you and your boyfriend" he scolded placing his hands on his hips.

Shark held his blank expression as Yuma continued his rant, when it didn't seem like he was even paying attention to him you gave a tired sigh.

"Why do I even bother with you" he said massaging his temples, "You have got to be one of the most oblivious, selfish, self-absorbed, and completely uncaring jerk I have ever known!"

"I don't even know why I used to like you and…" his hand found its way over his mouth realizing what had just slipped out of his mouth.

Shark eyes widened at the others confession, "What did you say?" he inquired wanting to know if he heard right.

Yuma shook his head furiously, "Nothing!", he said shaking his head violently

"You…you like me" he said with a smug look on his face as he watched the smaller boy blush furiously as he made his way closer to him. Now he was leaning over the other who still had a hand clamped over his mouth and was looking away from the other.

"Hm, so it is true" he said hooking his finger under the boys chin bringing his face up to look at his, "You like me" he smirked, his red eyes looking down at the other.

"No…I mean I did. I did like you" he said still looking off at the side, red eyes looked over the small form, eyes glued to the deep flush that framed the others cheeks.

"So you don't like me?"

"It doesn't matter" he said looking at the purple haired male, "You have a boyfriend" he mumbled the last part but Shark heard him. Yuma let out a surprised squeak as he was pressed into the other in a gripping hug.

"S-Shark?" he stammered as the other only hugged him tighter. It felt like eternity had passed as he was held in the others embrace.

"Yuma" Shark whispered, resting his chin on the others head, he allowed himself to sniff the other's hair, enjoying the sweet scent that rose from them. With hesitating hands, Yuma brought them up and clutched the others shirt, gripping the purple fabric.

Yuma didn't know when they moved but somehow they had ended up on the sofa, Yuma felt himself being pressed into the cushions by the weight of the body above.

"Shark" he whispered as the boy into continued to press down him, suddenly Shark moved so that he was staring down at him. Both boys locked eyes, Yuma's widened as he watched the other lean in closer to him. Yuma could feel his heart beating rapidly; it was like it was going to fly out of his chest. And before he could say anything he was silenced as Sharks lips enveloped his own.

Yuma laid there, his mind raced with so many thoughts. As the kiss deepened he could feel the other's tongue running over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Slowly Yuma parted his lips allowing the warm, wet appendage to find its way into the warm cavern.

Small mewls and moans escaped Yuma's mouth as he allowed the other to map the inside of his mouth, the feeling the wet and slippery appendage work its way over every crevice and wrap itself around his own tongue. As the kiss continued, both parties pulled away gasping for much needed air, a string of saliva connecting them before thing and ultimately disappearing.

As Yuma took a deep breathe, he looked through lidded eyes as Shark prepared to lean in for another kiss, taking another deep breath before moving his hand up stopping the other.

"Yuma?" Shark blinked as Yuma sat up, looking Shark deep I his eyes, "O Shark…" he said as Shark blinked again at the other.

"I don't know why I'm doing this" he said placing his hands over his face, "My head is telling me to smack you in face for pulling this stunt" he sighed before removing his hands to look the other in the eye again.

"But my heart…" he took the others hand placing it over the spot on his chest holding it down with his own, "this heart, whenever I'm near you, even when you're not there, the thought of you makes my hearts race and thump against my chest. It feels as though it would burst from my chest…" he sighed as he continued to look at the other.

Moving to his ear, he whispered something to Shark before moving away to look back at the others face. But not a few seconds later he felt himself being gripped tightly in another one of Sharks.

"Please Shark" he said pushing against the other who continued to grip him. As the seconds past slowly Shark began to rise, but still hanging over Yuma, his purple hair hiding the top part of his face.

"Shark?", Yuma called as the other remained silent, "Listen Shark I'm sorry but…" before he could finish his sentence he looked as Shark continued to hang his head low.

"If I did this then I just be hurting myself. Ever since the day I saw you I always wanted to be with you, there was something that drew me to you" he blushed giving a light chuckle, "I know that if I did this with you and…III, that it would just be some fling and would mean nothing later on" he swallowed another lump in his throat.

"I don't want that Shark" he sniffed, "I don't want to lose our friendship, it's the only thing I have with you and it's too precious to lose for a one night stand" he said, but without warning his face slowly rose.

After his talk with Shark about his 'project', Yuma now found himself back in Sharks room. Right now he was standing, well more like sitting on his knees on top of Shark's bed; as he looked around his face went red at the outfit he had been changed into. He was now wearing the girl's uniform of his school.

His hands were spread out and chained with silver chains that hung from the ceiling. His eyes began looking around franticly, when a chuckle brought his vision began to clear to sit on two figures that sat in front of him.

It was Shark and III. Shark was sitting, with a condescending look on his face; on a large chair dressed in schools uniform minus the tie and shoes. On his side was III with his head laying on the others lap with a docile look on his face. As Yuma continued to look at the two he could feel his heart beating in his chest again.

"Finally awake I see" Shark cooed swiveling his drink in his hand, "Don't you look so cute in our school uniform" he said as he watched the other as he looked up with pleading eyes, his eyes roaming up the others thin legs.

"Shark…" he looked around and saw his hands chained up, "What are you going to do to me?" he said in a confused and shocked tone.

"Oh what's wrong Yuma did you not enjoy your little nap" he said with a fined hurt tone as he continued to stroke III's head like a cat.

"Shark your scaring me " he said looking with fearful eyes at the two, "Please let me go" he begged as his eyes beginning to well with tears.

"I just love the way my name sounds from your sweet lips" he smirked his crimson eyes flashing with lust as he continued to watch the other tremble. His eyes roamed the small outfit he outfit wore, seeing the tight and silky fabric that clung closely to his thin figure and thin legs.

'Ah…I don't like that look in his eyes', Yuma thought as he tried to remove his wrist from the chains.

"It's futile to struggle dear Yuma" he chuckled as he sipped more of the red liquid in his glass, "Those are steel cuffs their practically unbreakable" he said as he looked over the other.

"So why not just relax a little, the night is still young and the fun is just about to begin" he smiled and it was then Yuma noticed how unusually sharp they looked, "Oh and I'm sure you'll just love the extra 'accessories' I added" he gave another chuckle as the boy continued to tremble.

"Master" a voice said, belonging to III who rose his head from the others lap, "Please allow me to entertain you my sire" he said raising until he was face to face with Shark, his hands caressing his face and through violet locks.

"Please my sire, allow me to be the first to 'play' with your new toy" he cooed more, "I promise I will make it very enjoyable for you" he said and pink hue flashed through his eyes electing a smirk from the other.

"Don't disappoint me" he whispered before bringing the other in for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck letting himself melt into heated kiss. Yuma however rolled his eyes at the two, he really didn't need to see those two kiss and he was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable with his arms tied up.

As Shark and III broke apart, III turned his attention to Yuma who continued to kneel on the bed, eyes watched as the other began walking toward the other. It was then Yuma could fully see the outfit he was wearing. It was a cheerleader uniform they wore at his school; he also noticed a matching bow that sat on top of his pink locks.

III stopped in front of the bed and Yuma, his feminine pink eyes looked over the petit body before focusing on the others face. Yuma watched the other closely, he flinched a little when the other brought their hand up and began caressing the others face. Yuma gulped as he looked at the figure and as painful as it felt to say, they truly did look beautiful. Gently III caressed the others face,

"There now no need to be so afraid Yuma" they said still caressing Yuma's cheek ,his other arm reached up and began sliding up and down the side of his waist. Yuma's gasped as he felt the other touch his sides.

Another gasp escaped his lips as he felt the other begin to lick the shell of his ears, teeth grazing against it electing small gasps from Yuma. III began kissing down the others neck. Hands roamed up and down, feeling under the silky fabric against the soft skin underneath.

Leaning upwards, Yuma gasped silently as a pair of lips laid across his in a soft kiss. Soon both bodies moaned as lips locked, tongues danced between the two, as curious hands roamed over the contained body. As hands continued to roam over the others body, he felt the other gasp in his mouth as he began to fondle the round globes under the short skirt.

"Well now…" the velvety voice of Shark said, "Isn't this a beautiful sight" his crimson eyes firmly locked on the figures still captured in a heated kiss on the violet sheets. His eyes roamed over them watching as III fingers undid the buttons of the white blouse, opening it to reveal tan skin. Underneath the blouse was a frilly, laced red bra. As he continued to fondle the other under the skirt, his hands moved up lifting the short skirt up revealing a pair of matching blue frilly underwear. Yuma gasped as he felt the other grasp the area around his nipples, squeezing as the other went back to fondle his butt. Over his chest was a lacy, red bra that cupped his upper chest.

As he looked to the bed, the bodies still locked in a heated embrace, moans and pants escaped parted lip's as III continued to squeeze, fondle, and grind against the other pulling their bodies as close as possible.

"You look so content my precious" the silky voice spoke, "Are you enjoying our guest"

"Yes he is very responsive" he smiled giving Shark a view of Yuma, his face was flush, his eyes were lidded and there was drool slide down the side of his lips as he was violated by III. From the look on the others face, he could see the smaller boy was aroused, very aroused.

"Continue"

His pink eyes flashed as a small smile formed on his face. He looked at Yuma still dazed from the heated kiss. A slow smirk appeared on the others face and without warning a ripping sound could be heard through the room. III was now behind Yuma, his hands roaming over his stomach again before going down to the edges of the skirt before pulling it up suddenly. Yuma gasped and his eyes widened at the others actions. His face flushed being revealed to Shark who looked at the site before him. Yuma's member was barely concealed under the small panties, wet stains cascaded down the others legs truly revealing how turned on he was.

"Don't look!" Yuma cried as he tried to conceal himself, "Wow Yuma your really dripping, did my touching turn you on that much" he cooed still holding up the skirt, his head leaning on the other shoulders, "Or are you just shy to be so open in front of Shark-sama" he said as Yuma only whimpered, his eyes closed not wanting to look at the one watching him.

Suddenly a gasped escaped Yuma's lips as he felt something glide over his member. III moved over his pelvic region, gliding his finger up and down the wet area, making circling motion as the other continue shiver at the contact.

"Please…please stop" Yuma whined as the other continued to tease his member, feeling more liquid roll down his thighs. His face was beyond flushed as he kneeled there fully revealed in front of the them, his body completely open and him unable to stop it.

Shark licked his lips as he saw the glistening body in front of him, his eyes burning with a hunger filled lust as he watched III continue to tease the other.

"Ahh" Yuma gasped as he felt the other lick and suck on his back, feeling the tongue tracing over the skin and teeth grazing and teasing over it possibly leaving marks on abused skin.

"Come on open your eyes" III said as red eyes slowly peeked through, his vision slowly revealed the same heated gaze, making his heart race.

"Ah…III?" he said as the smile slowly become bigger, bringing the others head back he pulled Yuma into another heated kiss. Again they began deepening the kiss, III mostly in control, giving his master and lover a good show. He began feeling and rubbing up Yuma's sides, letting his hands wonder over sun-kissed skin feeling the other tremble under his touch. He pulled the skirt down and off slender hips letting it fall to their knees.

Breaking the kiss, III began shedding his clothes off, giving the velvet haired Shark a slow yet tantalizing strip tease as he allowed the skirt to fall first and then the top, now he was only wearing a athletic pink bra with a cute winking cat over the breast area and a matching pair of pink panties. III began kissing down Yuma's neck, biting down on his collar bone, tongue gliding over pert nipples making him moan and tremble at the sudden action. As he continued downward, Yuma bite his lips trying to stifle his moans from the others violating actions.

Without warning Yuma screamed as he felt something wet and warm touch his private area. Looking down his eyes widened at what he saw. III began to lick up and down his member gliding his tongue over the member bringing it more to life. In one swift motion the frilly lace panties were removed from the other and were now being dangled by the others finger.

Moving up again, Yuma panted as he was face to face again with III. III brought the wet panties up to the others view.

"Wow Yuma you must have been really turned on, these are soaked" he said shamelessly as Yuma whimpered as they were brought closer to his cheek. "Don't be ashamed, your legs are dripping wet with juices and this…" he grabbed onto the others member electing a series of moans and pants, "You must have had so much pent up tension your practically leaking" he giggled a bit making Yuma blush more.

Moving back down, Yuma gave a whimpering moan as III continued teasing the hardened length moaning as he started rubbing it against his face tenderly smearing beads of pre-cum on his cheek. Nibbling at more at member his tongue sucking on the tip of it pulling at the foreskin electing more moans from the trembling body, Shark watched threw heated eyes at the others actions, his hand had drifted downwards and was now slowly stroking his own hardened and dripping length.

Sticking his tongue out, he started licking at the modest sized length as Yuma continued to moan and whimper as the actions being done to him.

"Please…no more…ahaha…I can't…I can't take it" he pleaded through hazy eyes as his body trembled and shock from the surges flowing through his body.

Yuma gave more plea filled moans as III continued to suck on his fully erected member, his hands toying with his sac kneeing them gingerly. Soon III began moaning around the member, the vibrations from his moans sent the boy over the edge, and he could feel his climax coming soon. III pushed farther done on Yuma's cock and was soon deep throating him Yuma finally lost his hold. With a couple more hard strokes Yuma released inside's III mouth, surprising the pink haired male who seem to effortlessly swallow the white, some had even manage to dribble down his chin.

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room, Yuma hung there completely zapped of energy, trying to calm done after his release. III slowly rose from his spot and made his way over back toward Shark who was still on his chair still stroking his length idly. He watched as his lover came towards him setting himself down on his thighs, one leg over each. He began licking up the side of his master's neck, before bringing his fingers, which had remnants of Yuma's juices still present on them. Taking the fingers, Shark began greedily sucking on the slim digits savoring the flavor that once coated, wrapping his tongue around them one by one before releasing them with a wet pop.

"Does the taste satisfy you" III cooed lucidly as he began rubbing his finger around the others chest playfully. Crimson eyes looked over the body still hanging loosely on the bed, his hands still cuffed above them as his head hung loosely to the side shaky breathes still exiting his mouth.

Seeing his body, wet and dripping and flushed, was hot and his erection was beginning to get bigger. III had gasped as he felt the warm organ press against the middle of his cheeks. The warm and scorching heat that poured from the large arousal was beginning to affect him as he felt himself push more into his lover, his senses going wild. He knew he needed relief and soon.

"Let's finish this" Shark said as III nodded before removing the bra and panties he wore.

III found himself back on the bed, lying so that he was against the large pillows that sat around mattress. Shark was now in front Yuma; pulling out a key he removed his hands from the metal cuffs allowing the upper half of his body to fall to the bed below. With a soft thud, Yuma slowly opened his eyes and looking up he saw Shark hovering over him. In a swift motion Shark removed the bra and blouse from the others body.

Before he could say a word he found the others lips on his again for the second time tonight, pressing forward more he deepened the kiss letting his tongue roam the warm caverns again and dominate the others tongue in a heated kiss.

Above them, on the head of the bed III sat there, his face felt hot and jealous at the sight of his lover paying so much attention to Yuma. Taking a deep breathe he crawled over to the two as they continued to kiss in a heated frenzy. Moving behind Shark, he started kissing down his lean yet toned back, hearing him give small grunts with approval. He moved again so that he was now seated over Yuma's chest his member hovering close to his face close enough to feel his breathe on his member,

"My sweet Yuma, you don't know how long I've dreamt of this moment. Now be a good boy and help my III with his problem" he said as the weeping member pressed against his lips, "Now come don't be shy, you know it's what you wanted" he said as he looked at Yuma, whose eyes were half lidded and his face was flushed with a rosy red blush. Pushing the weeping tip further he felt the lips part slowly, before allowing it enter the warm cavern. Yuma moaned at the new feeling in is mouth and whimpered with tears forming on the side of his eyes.

Slowly III began to move his hips, pushing further and further into the wet cavern, allowing the other to adjust to the new feeling. A rhythm was created as III moaned and panted from being sucked off; his length disappearing and reappearing with each suck, his hips thrusting trying to get further done the warm cavern, releasing deep moans and thrust at the warm feeling.

"So warm…Yuma" he grunted continue to thrust into the mouth below after coaxing the other more he felt his tip touch the back of the others throat and soon he released his hot seed into Yuma's mouth and as he pulled away slowly he watched as he try to swallow the salty white cream.

"Yuma have you done this before" III asked as he recovered from his release.

"Exquisite" he said rubbing Yuma's face gently, wiping away a few stray tear drops that had escaped his eyes.

"Keep playing with him for a while my sweet" he said kissing the others hand, "Make him nice and prepare for the climax of the night" he smirked as III kissed his throat lovingly. Moving around from his master, III crawled over the thin body setting himself down on his stomach as he stared down with lust filled eyes at the seemingly spent body. He slowly ran his hand up the others chest, delicate fingers traced up delicate skin, going over the scattered bit marks and blotches of dried cum present of their lower chest.

III placed a chaste kiss on the others cheek, licking the remnants of his masters seed from the others chin, "P-Please…please…I don't know how much more I can take" he whispered as III just smiled evenly at the others words. "Not yet little Yuma" he rubbed their cheeks together softly, "Shark isn't fully satisfied yet"

"Don't you want Shark to give you such pleasure, hasn't it always been a dream of yours to do something like this" he cooed licking the rest of the juices from his lips seductively; he pulled him in for another kiss allowing him to taste his own juices.

Shark watched lustfully at the hot make-out session between his lover and his new toy. Soon he removed him from the other placing him on his lap. Yuma was breathing quite heavily feeling the other's large, hardened and swollen cock rubbing against his bottom. He began squirming trying with whatever strength he had let to get away from the other only to fall back with exhaustion. III had decided to sit in front of Shark and Yuma again, his legs tucked under himself. He leaned in forward, passionately kissing the older boy, their tongues pushed back and forth into each other's mouths, sweat dripping down their hot, flushed body, as Yuma felt his member coming back to life. III had begun playing with Yuma's nipples again twisting and pulling the abused buds making lewd and wanton moans into Sharks ear.

Shark had stopped the kiss allowing the other to breath and shared a brief, yet passionate kiss with Yuma, who surprising seemed to have tried to kiss back. Yoshimori felt the other attack his neck leaving saliva all over his neck, he moaned as one of the boys hands again twisted and pulled his abused nipples juice began leaking out from them like a mothers breast filled with milk.

"Now my lovely be careful with him, he's delicate" Shark said as III gave a small smirk licking a spot of red from his lips, before nodding.

Yuma screamed as he felt something suddenly enter him; III stuck two fingers without warning into his small hole. The long fingers began thrusting in and out of the hot cavern, Yuma moaned lewdly as he continued to thrust into his entrance.

"Not there!" he moaned more, "Ah..ahaha!"

"Master he's so tight" he moaned,

More of his slim fingers were added as Yuma screamed, moaned and whimpered as the fingers spread him open more. Pleasure and pain shoot up his spin as the other continued his brutal attack on his entrance. After a few more thrust Yuma almost jumped as III had found the bundle of nerves inside him that sent him into pure ecstasy.

"My Yuma, you're quite slutty" III said mockingly, yet seductive voice, a deep blush on his face, "You're so wet and warm inside. You're squeezing my fingers so well" he said feeling around the velvet walls, listening to Yuma moan and his face flushed as he lay against the bed.

III removed his fingers from Yuma's virgin wet heat and pulling him forward he adjusted the boy so that he was now sitting between his legs, hands holding his legs and spread them open to give Shark a full view of his dripping anus. Sharks lust hazed crimson watched as Yuma was presented to him,

"He's prepared for you Master" he said rolling his finger around the stretched hole, dipping his finger into the hole playfully, "He's nice and wet" he licked his lips at the last comment. Shark moved forward, a predatory look on his face, as he leaned forward so that he was clothes to Yuma's ear.

"I have dreamed of this moment, my sweet Yuma" he cooed in his ear licking the shell, "After this I will fill you completely with my want"

"I will fill you up so much until you burst and then you will beg me for more" he aligned himself the stretched hole with his massive member; he thrust forward burying himself inside in one thrust listening to the other scream in pain and pleasure. His eyes widened as he felt himself be filled to the brim suddenly, tears spilled from his eyes from the pain.

Yuma released a series of unrecognizable sounds and moans as he was penetrated by the massive organ, the member disappearing inside the boy's wet, hot walls. Shark was grunting heavily, he felt as though he would come right there from the tightness squeezing him but held on. After what seemed like hours letting the boy adjust to the massive cock, Shark grabbed onto Yuma's hips, he pulled out slowly before thrusting hard into the tight heat. Moans and screams filled the bedroom, behind them III was still holding him around the waist watching as his lover pounded into the boy, a serene look on his face. Shark continued to pound into Yuma the force of his thrusts rocking the bed, electing screams from Yuma as he brushed against his prostate over and over again.

Thrust after thrust and scream after scream, Yuma felt like he would come any minute, the tightening in his chest becoming unbearable as he was penetrated over and over again by the body above. Shark as an animal, a monster that was sucking the life from him with every thrust.

"Yes…yes…Shark" he screamed nails digging into the others back

"Yuma...moan my name, scream it" Shark grunted continuing to push forward

"I-I…something….something's coming!" Yuma cried as Shark gave a low grunt feeling himself near completion too.

"So close, damn if I knew you were this tight I would have taken you a long time ago" he said with a cocky grin as Yuma tried his best to glare at the male, but only to cry out again as the pace was quickened.

"I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" he cried as Shark hit the bundle of nerves, thrusting a couple more times before it became too much, he exploded, the white seed coating his chest, the force splattering on Sharks face.

"Man you were really holding it in" Shark said as he continued to thrust into the body below and after many series of thrusts he felt the tightness constricting him. Yuma gave a scream and his body spasmed as he felt himself being filled with the hot liquid. Looking down at the unconscious boy below, Shark leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Yuma" he whispered sweetly, a whimpering sound caught his attention, looking up he saw III sitting back against the pillows, his fingers deep inside his own heat as they thrusted lewdly inside himself.

With another grin, he motioned the pink haired lover towards him watching as he reluctantly removed his fingers. "Shark?", III whispered as Shark ran his hand threw his hair, a soft smirk on his face. With a grunt he motioned toward the other, "Come on, we better take care of your problem" he said as III smiled and crawled toward Shark, who helped the other out of the bed carrying the other bridal style out of the door leaving the unconscious on the bed.

A few hours later, Yuma began to stir from his slumber; with a groggy yawn and a few blinks of his eyes; he slowly rose wincing as he felt a pain in his back side. Moving gingerly he managed to sit up, taking a deep breath he slowly moved from the large bed. As his feet touched the carpeted floor, he noticed that he was wearing a rather large shirt.

Lifting himself off the bed, his legs felt like jelly as he slowly limped toward the door. He just wanted to go home and lay in his bed.

He was now at the stairs, as he walked closer he noticed the light was on downstairs and a grimace came to his face. With a gulp and an exhale, he resolved himself to leave the house. As he slowly crept down the stairs, the wood creaking with each step, as he got lower the sound of whimpers and moans caught his attention. Bending down, ignoring the pings in his lower back, he looked down and saw a view towards the living room His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red at the site before him. Shark and III were both sitting on the couch, III on the others lap being lifted up and down, Shark deep inside the other as III moaned lewdly as he bounced up and down meeting the others trust.

They passionately kissed, Shark still pounded into III, hands gripping the round globes. III arms were wrapped around Sharks neck feeling his stomach tightening.

"Oh-oh god, yes!" he moaned as Shark continued to push into the other, "Yes, Yes, Fuck me…harder…Shark!" he moaned as Shark gave into the others pleas hitting his protest over and over again.

No longer able to take the tightness surrounding him, Shark felt III release cum smearing between their chest and with one final, hard thrust he released his hot cum inside the pink hair boy, who screamed as he was filled again with hot cum. His toes curled as he leaned in forward ridding out his aftershocks before leaning down to capture his lovers lips again.

As they made out, Yuma sat there contemplating what he should do next. He decided to move while they were occupied, slowly moving down the steps he was on the final landing as Shark and III were now lying down on the couch. Moving he was now in the front, the door in arms reach, but as his hands touched the doorknob, a familiar chuckle assaulted his ears, before the voice behind it spoke.

"I see you're awake" looking back Yuma came face to face with Shark who stood there in a black shirt and baggy blue pants.

"I figured you wanted to be alone so didn't want to disturb you and tried to slip out" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"You know you don't have to go" Shark said but Yuma just shook his head, "No I should probably go, my sister and grandma are probably worried sick about me" he said as he looked at Shark.

"Um, where exactly are my clothes I don't think how I could explain these to my sis she'd really tear into me" he gave a laugh as Shark just looked at him.

"Yeah I'll go get them, you can wait in the living room if you want" Shark said but again Yuma shook his head, "I don't think so, after the moment you had III…"

"Right, I'll be right back"

After a few minutes Shark came back with Yuma's clothes handing them to the younger boy.

"Thanks!" he said and began changing his clothes in front of the other, "Oh don't give me that look you already saw me naked" he said as Shark cleared his throat.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asked trying to change the subject, "That would be cool, if it's not a problem"

"No, I'll just grab my key" as he was about to go to the kitchen but a loud boom stopped him in his tracks as he looked around flashes of light suddenly peaked through the window.

"Oh man" he said looking out the window and looked outside. He could hear the small, yet quick pattering of rain as it hit the ground and parts of the house, cursing under his breath.

"It's pretty bad out there, not really good to go in such a downpour" he said closing the blind just in time to catch a disappointed moan from Yuma.

"Oh man" he whined folding his arms in a point.

"Don't be such a child, you can stay here until the rain clears up" Shark said as the other gave a few blinks, "Um, thanks Shark" he said as he followed the purple haired male into the living room.

"Hello Yuma" III said from his place on the couch waving to the boy.

"Hey"

"Yuma will be staying with us for the night; the weather is too bad to go out in" Shark said as III only nodded, "That's great it will be like a sleepover" he said as the two looked at the pink haired boy.

"Yeah…so I guess I sleep on the couch" Yuma said as Shark gave a passive sigh, "No you can use one of the rooms upstairs"

Yuma nodded before giving another yawn, rubbing his eyes, "Well I'm tired I think I'm going to head to bed"

A/N: I don't know if there will be a second chapter, I wrote this for Halloween a while back and didn't know how to end it. If you have any suggestions please let me know.


End file.
